


Skelly Meets His Match

by TalkingHat



Category: Home Depot Skeleton - Fandom, Tall Vampire Lady - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Giant skeleton, Home Depot Skeleton, Tall Lady Vampire, Tall Vampire Lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingHat/pseuds/TalkingHat
Summary: The Tall Vampire Lady meets the Home Depot Skeleton.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Skelly Meets His Match

Dimitrescu belched. She sighed. She licked the last drop of blood off her lip and stepped over the body, out of the library, and back into the empty hallway. She paused to listen to the sounds of laughter and a waltz floating up from the ballroom, then turned. Her gaze skimmed over the dark beard and wide brown eyes visible on the library floor and she shut the door behind her so he wasn’t visible anymore. Another Saturday night, another six-footer who said he wanted to climb her like a tree, but at least this one had a magnificent tongue and an impressive head of hair. She headed down the stairs and to the front door, ducking slightly to avoid the candelabra. Her friends (and enemies) probably wouldn’t mind that she had left early, and if they did they would just have to deal with it. When she emerged from the doorway into the snowy night, she straightened up to her full nine feet, six inches. Her shadow in the pool of light from the door seemed to stretch on forever. As nice as it had been to hold that little man in her arms and ravish him, sometimes she just wanted to exist in a world that fit her. Someday, she would come to a party like this and meet someone taller than her. And then  _ she  _ would climb  _ him  _ like a tree. And then drain his blood. And then have to start the hunt all over again. Her yellow eyes seemed to dim for an instant, until she set her jaw, gave a tiny nod, and headed home.

* * * * *

  
Another month had passed, and Dimitrescu was headed to another party to toast the new moon. She stood at the edge of the lawn, watching other guests arrive, evaluating most of the men, some of the women, and everyone else. She looked down at the incredible rack that was mostly contained within her corset. None of the guests looked worth the effort of taking the damn thing off, so it would have to stay put until she changed into her pajamas. Ugh. She wasn’t hungry enough to go through the effort of dealing with these tiny people, so she turned away from the manor house and was about to slide through the trees as a shadow to avoid getting her shoes or hemline dirty. That was when she heard the CLIP CLOP of gigantic hooves coming up the gravel drive and saw a pair of bright blue eyes glowing in the air above the huge horse’s back. They were high enough that their owner had to be at least eleven feet tall, maybe even twelve. After the eyes, she noticed...the rest of him. He dismounted, handed the horse’s reins to a servant, and walked across the grass. Mud squished up between his toe bones and his fleshless hips made a clickety-clack with each step. Without realizing it, she raised her hand to her chest and traced her fingers along her breasts, right at the edge of her corset, imagining how those ivory ribs would feel pressed against her. She ran her tongue over her fangs and realized she couldn’t drain this one. Well, she couldn’t drain his  _ blood _ . If she moved now, she could cross his path before he got to the door. Her eyes flashed golden and she smiled, tossed her hair, and started walking.


End file.
